robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
PurpleShadow
Have you ever played on an empty Roblox game and started to feel uneasy? I get this feeling a lot if I'm the only player in a game, I can't ever stop feeling a stare burning into the back of my skull. As I was playing Urbis, I had the same feeling when I would play in an empty game. But, there were other players in the server, so I didn't understand why I started feeling this way. As I was decorating my apartment I noticed something out the window, it was a strange purple figure with two little green dots for eyes. I went outside to go investigate, but when I exited my apartment. It was gone. I was confused, what was that strange figure? I was feeling very anxious so I decided to take a break from the game, but the anxiety never left me. I constantly felt like I was being watched, I tried to reason with myself that I had no reason to feel this way, after I listened to some relaxing ambient music I felt relaxed again. But the feeling of being watched quietly lingered in the back of my mind. The next day I hopped onto Roblox and began browsing for games to play, on the side of the screen I noticed a strange ad. It was just a black banner with that same purple figure I saw in Urbis, out of curiosity I clicked it. It took me to a game called PurpleShadow, made by a user by the same name. I clicked play and once I entered the server I was greeted with a black screen with white text. "The PurpleShadow watches forever.", after a couple seconds the black screen and text disappeared and I was in a white box with a door and a light bulb on the ceiling. It kind of resembled a padded room in a way which unsettled me, I moved my character to the metal door, after he touched the door it fell over. And I entered a purple colored hallway, I noticed that the game was completely silent aside from my character's footsteps. The silence sent chills down my spine because of how unnatural it felt. I moved my character down the hall until I came across a door way to a black void with several floating platforms, I carefully jumped on each platform to make my way to the end. After some platforming I jumped into a portal, once I jumped into it I was teleported to that old Roblox house (with the peach walls and red roof and blue floor.). In the middle of the room I saw Purpleshadow, he was just standing and he would just stare at me. His head even turned to look at me as I walked around the room looking for an exit, nothing was happening so I closed the game. On my desktop I noticed a text file simply titled "For you.txt", I opened it and it said this; "There is something you should know about PurpleShadow, once you encounter him he will become fascinated by you. And while he is harmless, he will always be there in the distance.". For the past couple of months as I would just go about my day playing games on Roblox, every now and then I would see PurpleShadow in the distance, his attention fixated on my character. And no one else would see him either. I rarely play Roblox anymore, mostly due to work and focusing on life. But when I do, I will always feel PurpleShadow's stare. Category:Entities